nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinavian monarchy
thumb|200px|right|Incumbent Emperor, Jules IX Vosorotrax, in an official portrait. The monarchy of the Holy Empire of Jinavia (commonly referred to as the Jinavian monarchy) is the constitutional monarchy of the Jinavian Empire and its overseas territories. The Emperor Jules IX and the Imperial Family take many duties of government, official, ceremonial and representative. As a constitutional monarch, the Emperor is partially restricted in the functions of government. Imperial power is intended to be, under ordinary circumstances, a neutral power, protecting and balancing the other powers (the Government, Parliament, Church and Judiciary). Therefore, the Emperor is the head of state and has no ordinary and visible role in government. The sovereign powers are ordinarily mostly delegated to other entities by various state laws or Imperial constitutions. * Legislative power is vested by the Crown-in-Parliament. The Emperor gives His Majesty's Assent to the laws or rejects them. * Executive power is exercised by the Government of the Empire, on the basis of directives issued by the Emperor and subject to the confidence relationship between the Prime Minister of the Empire and both the Crown and the Parliament. * Judicial power is exercised by Judges and Promoters of Justice, which enjoy full judicial independence from the government but not full independence from the Emperor. * Imperial Christian Church, of which the Emperor is the head, has its own structures of self-government. Succession laws The order of succession to the Imperial Throne is governed by the Statutory Constitutions of the Imperial House. It totally excludes females from the succession, giving the throne only to male heirs. To determine the Crown Prince and legitimate successor as a method is followed that of male primogeniture. The older line of descent has always precedence over the young line, anyway. The older children have priority over younger children. The right of succession, therefore, belongs to the eldest son of the reigning sovereign. Regency Acts The Regency Acts are Acts of the House of Peers passed provide a regent if the reigning monarch is to be incapacitated or a minor (under the age of 21). Regency acts are passed under a general provision for a regent. According to the Regency General Law, presently in force, there is provision for the establishment of a Regency either on account of the minority of the monarch or of the absolute incapacity of the Sovereign to discharge the Imperial Functions. Regency in the case of the minority of the Sovereign According to the Regency General Law in force, if the Emperor is under the age of 21 years when he succeeds to the Throne, a Regency is automatically established, and, until he attains the age of 21 years, the royal functions are discharged by the Regent in the name and on behalf of the Sovereign. In that case, any oaths or declarations required by statute to be taken by the Emperor are postponed until the Emperor's personal assumption of the sovereign functions, and for the purpose of all such enactments regarding acts new monarch must make upon Accession the date on which the Emperor attains the age of 21 years shall be deemed to be the date of His Accession. Regency in the case of infirmity of mind or body or of unavaliability for a definite cause The Regency General Law established in law a procedure for determining the incapacity of the Sovereign for any definite cause. When a declaration of incapacity is made a Regency is established and the royal functions are transferred from the Emperor to a Regent, who discharges them in the name and on behalf of the monarch until a declaration is made to the effect that the monarch's incapacity has ceased. Power to make the declaration of incapacity and of cessation of incapacity The persons capable of making a declaration of incapacity (or a declaration of cessation of incapacity) are the consort of the Sovereign, the Lord Chancellor of the House of Peers, the Praetorian Prefect. Any declaration of incapacity or of cessation of incapacity needs to be signed by three or more of them. Declarations based on the monarch's unavailability by a definite cause need to be supported by evidence, and declarations attesting the Emperor's incapacity by reason of infirmity of mind and body need to be supported by evidence that shall include evidence provided by physicians. Imperial Family The Imperial Family is the close family of the Emperor. The imperial family includes the spouse of the reigning monarch, the surviving spouse of a deceased former monarch, grandparents, sons, grandsons and granddaughters male female unmarried brothers, unmarried sisters, the first and second cousins of the Sovereign and their spouses. When an Emperor abdicates, the Imperial Family also includes the abdicatario sovereign. Although there is a strictly formal definition for membership in the Imperial Family, who is part bears the title of His Imperial Highness. Members of the Imperial Family represent the monarch in various situations in the Empire, sometimes covering real tasks of colonial rule and more often for special events and ceremonies, even if they have, except the Crown Prince, a role defined for the they belong to the Imperial Family. Imperial House is the name by which it covers the whole ceremonial, religious, domestic and military entourage around the Imperial Family and the families of its members. Next to the Imperial House, centered on the sovereign, any other member of the Imperial Family has its own personal staff, always falls in the Imperial House, albeit with wide margins of autonomy. Counsellors of State In Jinavia, Counsellors of State are senior members of the Imperial Family to whom the Emperor delegates certain state functions and powers when he is in another Jinavian Imperium realm, abroad or unavailable for other reasons (such as short-term incapacity or sickness). Any two Counsellors of State may preside over Privy Council meetings, sign state documents or receive the credentials of new ambassadors to the Holy Empire of Jinavia or another realm. While the establishment of a Regency carries with it the suspension of the monarch from the personal discharge of the royal functions, when Counsellors of State are appointed, both the Sovereign and the Counsellors can — the Counsellors within the limits of their delegation of authority — discharge the royal functions; so the monarch can give instructions to the Counsellors of State, or even personally discharge a certain royal prerogative, when the Consellors are in place. The Counsellors of State and Regents always act in the name and on behalf of the Sovereign. Appointment and Dismissal of the Prime Minister and Ministers Whenever necessary, the Monarch is responsible for appointing a new Prime Minister. The Sovereign appoints an individual who commands the support of the House of Peers, usually the leader of the party or coalition that has a majority in that House. The Prime Minister takes office by attending the Monarch in private audience, and after Kissing Hands that appointment is immediately effective without any other formality or instrument. In a "hung parliament" the monarch has an increased degree of latitude in choosing the individual likely to command most support. The Emperor appoints and can dismiss the Prime Minister and the Ministers if they become responsible of serious violation of Costitutions or if they do not agree with policy pursued by Emperor. Crown Dependencies The Crown Dependencies are imperial special institutions. The Crown dependencies are possessions of the Imperial Crown, but not part of the Imperial State. The Imperial State is solely responsible for defense and international representation, although each dependence has its own on customs and immigration powers. In each Crown dependency, the monarch is represented by an Imperial Legate, but this is mainly a ceremonial figure and each Crown dependency has a Bailiff in charge of the Government. In any case the Dependencies are not sovereign nations and the legislative power is ultimately held by the House of Peers. The acts of the House of Peers do not affect Dependencies, except where expressly stated. When appropriate, acts of parliament can be extended to foreign islands through a specific provision in the Emperor's Privy Council, and normally must be requested approval by the respective administrations. Emperor's Prerogative Most of the government's executive authority is vested in the Sovereign and is known as the Emperor's Prerogative. The monarch acts within the constraints of tradition, exercising prerogative on the advice of ministers responsible to Parliament, often through the Prime Minister or Privy Council. The monarch holds a weekly audience with the Prime Minister and may express his views and does not have to ultimately accept the decisions of the Prime Minister and the Council of Ministers. The Crown can invent new prerogative powers, and Parliament cannot override any prerogative power by passing legislation. The Emperor's Prerogative includes the powers to appoint and dismiss ministers, regulate the civil service, issue passports, declare war, make peace, direct the actions of the military, and negotiate and ratify treaties, alliances, and international agreements. However, a treaty cannot alter the domestic laws of the Empire; an Act of Parliament is necessary in such cases. The Emperor is the Supreme Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces, accredits ambassadors, and receives diplomats from foreign states. Although Peers are not elected, each parliamentary session begins with the monarch's summons. The new parliamentary session is marked by the State Opening of Parliament, during which the Sovereign reads the Speech from the Throne in the House of Peers, outlining the Government's legislative agenda.Dissolution ends a parliamentary term. Before a bill passed by the legislative House can become law, the Imperial Assent is required. Assent can either be granted or withheld (vetoing the bill). The Sovereign is deemed the "fount of justice"; although the Sovereign does not personally rule in judicial cases, judicial functions are performed in his name. Prosecutions are brought on the monarch's behalf, and courts derive their authority from the Crown. The judiciary principles hold that the Sovereign "can do no wrong"; the monarch cannot be prosecuted for criminal or civil offences. The Sovereign exercises the "prerogative of mercy", which is used to pardon convicted offenders or reduce sentences. The monarch is the "fount of honour", the source of honours and dignities in the Empire. The Crown creates all new peerages, appoints members of the orders of chivalry, grants knighthoods and awards other honours. Great Officers of State In the Holy Empire of Jinavia, the Great Officers of State are Crown ministers, who are appointed by the sole Sovereign to exercise certain functions. The Great Officers of Jinavia are: # Lord High Steward # Lord Chancellor of the House of Peers # Lord Deputy President of the His Majesty's Most Honourable Privy Council # Lord Privy Seal — responsible for the monarch's personal ("privy") seal # Lord of His Majesty's Own Military Forces: given by customary use to the Chief of Imperial General Staff. # Lord High Constable and Squire of His Majesty's Law and Word: given by customary use to the Commandant-General of Imperial Gendarmerie Corps. The Lord High Steward has generally only been appointed temporarily either for the day of a coronation or for the trials of peers. The office of Lord Great Chamberlain is also hereditary, being held by the Counts of Hörer. Some offices are put into "commission"; that is, multiple commissioners are appointed to collectively exercise the office. The First Lord of the Treasury is the Prime Minister, the Second Lord is the Minister for Economics. Imperial Auditors The Imperial Auditor is a position in the Emperor's staff, earned via appointment by the Emperor and speak with his Voice. Voice is the legal concept of proxy which bestows the hierarchical authority of one person upon another of otherwise lesser rank. There exist eight permanent Auditors and the Ninth Temporary Auditor. Imperial Auditors hold their appointments till death, retirement, impeachment, or until the Emperor rescinds the appointment. Usually, they serve for life. Origins and duties Imperial Auditors were originally the Emperor's financial auditors: they made sure that the aristocrats were correctly paying the Emperor his taxes. Because they speak with the Emperor's Voice, they soon became feared. The appearance of an Auditor is an immediate concern. On modern Jinavia, Imperial Auditors serve more as Special Investigators. They usually try to solve problems that have escaped conventional problem solving strategies. In some of their duties, they are analogous to special prosecutors, in others to the chairmen of special commissions, and in some to conventional financial auditors, but with far more legal clout. Military hierarchy By definition, the Imperial Military is under the overall command of the reigning Emperor or Regent as Supreme Commander-in-Chief. Consequently, in his role as the Emperor's Voice, any Imperial Auditor can command military forces as he sees fit. Only the Emperor (or Regent) and other Auditors as a group could override him. Imperial Legate The Imperial Legate is an individual appointed by the Emperor, to deal with urgent or extraordinary positions in the administration, by an exception to the law. Legates usually have no other feature than to be personally and individually appointed by the Emperor. In some cases, if their mandate is transient in nature, they can work through accelerated procedures, and at variance with the law. Differently from Imperial Auditors, whose duty is always transitional and auditorial in nature, Legates could be appointed in order to fill permanent positions, usually of high responsibility, such as intelligence or armed forces. His Majesty's Most Honourable Privy Council 250px|thumb|right|The His Majesty's Privy Council during a session. His Majesty's Most Honourable Privy Council is a council of advisers of the Sovereign. Its members are mostly older politicians, former ministers or senior officials, although the Sovereign has the widest discretion in appointing private advisers, both in person and in number. The Privy Council is not often called in its entirety, but at each session is convened who the Emperor, after consulting the Prime Minister, considers appropriate. The Privy Council is a very influential institution, although its decisions are limited by the Government of the Empire. It advises the Sovereign to exercise his prerogative of imperial sanction and may issue executive orders known as Orders of the Council. As an advisory body is the body responsible for technical, legal and political advices, while as judicial body performs the role of supreme administrative court. The Sovereign, when acting on the recommendations of the Privy Council, is known by the term "Sovereign-in-Council. The members of Privy Council are known as "Right Honourable Privy Councilor of His Majesty" and retain the prefix of "The Right Honourable" in a personal capacity. The President (formally the Deputy President) of the Privy Council is the Lord Deputy President of the Council, a figure usually a member of the House of Peers and usually the Lord Chancellor itself. The Privy Council consists of of the Lord Deputy President of His Majesty's the Privy Council, the Section Presidents and the Councilors. Councilors of His Majesty form the seven sections of Privy Council, which perform the advisory and judicial functions assigned to the Council by the Emperor. Lord Deputy President The Lord Deputy President of the Council is the third of the Great Officers of State of the Empire, ranking beneath the Lord Chancellor of the House of Peers and above the Lord Privy Seal. The Lord Deputy President usually attends each meeting of the Privy Council, presenting business for the monarch's approval. The holder is by convention always a member of the Houses of Nobles. The Privy Council meets once a week, wherever the Sovereign may be residing at the time, to give formal approval to Orders in Council. Only a few Privy Counsellors need attend such meetings, and only when invited to do so at the Sovereign's request. As the duties of the Lord Deputy President are not onerous, the post has often been given to a government minister whose responsibilities are not department-specific. Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers is the executive committee of His Majesty's Privy Council. Its decisions are generally implemented either under the existing powers of the Government departments or ministries, or by Orders in Council. The Prime Minister of the Empire is, therefore, also a Section President within the Privy Council. The Government of the Empire is the ultimate decision-making body of the executive power. The political and decision-making authority of the Council of Ministers cabinet has been gradually reduced over the last several decades, with some claiming its role has been usurped by a "Prime Ministerial" government. Supreme War Council The Supreme War Council is a committee of the Privy Council to oversee the general problems related to security and national defence. The Council is chaired by the Emperor and consists of the Prime Minister, the Ministers of Foreign Affairs, of Interior, of the Economy and of War and the Chief of the Imperial General Staff. Depending on the circumstances and the subject matter may be invited to take part in the meetings, other Ministers, Chiefs of Staff of the Armed Forces, the Lord Deputy President of Privy Council, as well as other subjects and personalities. Judicial Committee The Judicial Committee of the Privy Council is one of the Committees of Privy Council and one of the highest courts in the Empire. It is often referred to as the Privy Council, as in most cases appeals are made to "His Majesty in Council", who then refers the case to the Judicial Committee for "advice"; the "report" of the Judicial Committee is always accepted by the Sovereign-in-Council as judgment. The panel of judges hearing a particular case is known as "the Board". The Judicial Committee gives a unanimous report. Judgments of the Judicial Committee are not generally binding on courts within the United Kingdom, having only persuasive authority. Board of Trade The Board of Trade is a committee of the Privy Council. This Board is headed by the Head of Ministry of Industry and Information Technology , who is also President of the Board of Trade. Imperial transportations Various modes of transport have been used for imperial figures in Jinavia, generally for official tours of parts of the country and official and ceremonial duties in the provinces. All veichles, aircrafts or ships are operated by Armed Forces personnel and not by Imperial Guard crews. Imperial Train The Imperial Train is a set of railway carriages dedicated for the use of the Monarch, other members of the Imperial Family, and their staff. The train enables members of the Imperial Family to carry out busy schedules over an extended period, in a secure environment which minimises disruption and inconvenience to the public, whilst providing accommodation, communication, staff and office facilities. Although this type of travel is quite expensive, the train enables members of the Imperial Family to carry out busy schedules over an extended period, in a secure environment that minimises disruption and inconvenience to the public and provides accommodation and office facilities. On at least one occasion, the Crown Prince has conducted a dinner meeting on board the train. The train is recognized as being a very secure way to complete overnight trips. Imperial Yacht The imperial yacht is a ship used by the Sovereign or the Imperial family. The imperial yacht is always manned by personnel from the Navy and used by the monarch and his family on both private and official travels. The Imperial Yacht "Standard" was built by order of Emperor Jules IX of Jinavia, beginning in 1993. Standard is outfitted with ornate fixtures, including mahogany paneling, crystal chandeliers, and other amenities that made the vessel a suitable floating palace for the Imperial Family. The ship was manned and operated by a crew from the Imperial Navy. The official commander is a Commodore, while the Executive Officer is a Captain at Sea. Standard has two helicopter pads, 25 guest cabins, a swimming pool, several hot tubs and a disco hall. It also comes equipped with three launch boats, and a mini-submarine that is capable of submerging to 100 metres. Approximately 70 crew members are needed to operate the yacht. For security, Standard is fitted with intruder detection systems and a missile defence system. The windows are fitted with bullet-proof glass and both are armour plated. The yacht is also reportedly equipped with an anti-paparazzi shield in the form of lasers that sweep the surroundings, and when they detect a CCD, they shine a light right at the camera to prevent the photograph. Specifications * Tonnage: 13,500 GT * Length: 163.5 m * craft carried: 1 mini-submarine, Three landing boats * Crew: 70 crew members * Aviation facilities: two helicopter pads Air Transport The TTCS01 ("Transportation, training and calibration squadron") is a unit of the Imperial Air Force, under direct command of the Minister of War, in charge of the transportation of the Emperor, the Prime Minister and other government officials. The TTCS01 uses six Business jet for travels within Jinavia, and two Narrow-body aircrafts for medium- or long-range flights. Additionally, the unit operates three VIP-configured helicopters. Imperial Household The Imperial Household of the Holy Empire of Jinavia is the organised office and support systems for the Imperial Family, along with their immediate families. Alongside The His Majesty's Own Household, which supports the Sovereign, each member of the Imperial Family who undertakes public duties has his own separate Household - these can vary considerably in size, from a handful of staff to the Household of the Crown Prince, which is traditionally the largest Household beside The Household. These Households are all separate from The His Majesty's Own Household. The His Majesty's Household is a permanent establishment of relatively unchanging size and composition, the Households of other members of the Imperial Family vary in size depending upon their age and their social and political role - the Household of the Crown Prince is invariably the largest when the Prince is an adult actively involved in imperial duties, and other Households are comparatively modest. Imperial Civil Household The Civil Household is the entire administrative entourage for the entire Imperial Household and Imperial Family. His boss, the Minister of the Imperial Civil House supervises each sector that requires his attention, from the table of the Emperor to his social entertainment, from public relations to the planning of public ceremonies. The assistant principal Minister is the Palace Prefect in charge of the organization in general and in particular external relations: maintaining relations with ministers, ambassadors accredited to the highest offices of state, directs the serving ladies and gentlemen court. Are part of the House Civil engineers and architects, doctors and surgeons, court artists and general all civilian staff turned to the person of the Emperor and his family. The appointment of the Minister of the Imperial House is the sole responsibility of the Emperor or the Lord Regent. Imperial Chaplaincy The Chaplaincy is led by the Bishop Imperial Chaplain. The Imperial Chaplaincy is responsible for all religious ceremonies for the Sovereign, the Imperial Family, members of the Imperial House both Civil and Military. The Bishop Chaplain is assisted by First Imperial Chaplain and several chaplains, ranking priest, and by the Preacher of the Emperor, which celebrates the harvest and private Emperor of these is the confessor. Imperial Military Household The Imperial Military Household is the largest organization within the Imperial Household, built on purely ideological basis. The Imperial Military Household distinguishes itself from the Imperial Armed Forces and other organizations of the Empire through its structure of ranks, insignias and uniforms. Head of the Imperial Military Household is the First Adjutant that in the performance of the service is supported by Senior Adjutant Officers, coming from the Armed Forces or the Imperial Guard but do not belonging to them. The Praetorian Prefect is always the First Adjutant of the Emperor. La Imperial Military Household is placed above the common imperial legal system. The special jurisdiction of the Military Household determines that the its men can be convicted of crimes and transgressions only by disciplinary officers and courts of the Household itself. This ensures the entire organization of the Military Household immunity from ordinary legal proceedings. Are part of the Imperial Military Household His Majesty's Adjutants, the General Military Orders, the Imperial Guard, the Military Knights of Jinavia and the Superintendent General of Security Services of Imperial person. Each branch of the Imperial House Military has its own internal division. Imperial Crown The Imperial Crown is the most important of the Crown Regalia of the Holy Empire of Jinavia. The Imperial Crown is worn at the end of a coronation when the new Emperor departs from Christ Saviour and Sovereign Cathedral. It is also worn annually by the Emperor at every Opening of Parliament of every Dominion. Traditionally, the Crown and other jewels leave in their own carriage and arrive at the Palace of Westminster prior to the Emperor's departure from Imperial Palace. They are then transported to the Vesting Room, where the Emperor dons his robes and wears the Crown. Finances Jinavian State meets much of the sovereign's official expenditure from public funds, known as the Grants-in-Aid. An annual Property Services Grant-in-Aid pays for the upkeep of the royal residences, and an annual Royal Travel Grant-in-Aid pays for travel. The Civil List covers most expenses, including those for state visits, public engagements, and official entertainment. The sovereign is not subject to any tax. Head of the Imperium The Emperor of Jinavia is the Head of the Jinavian Imperium: he heads the Jinavian Imperium, an interstatual and interggovernmental organisation which currently comprises the three Dominions. The position is occupied by the individual who serves as monarch of each of the Dominions, but the position has no relation to the governance of those countries, which is carried the same person in his capacity of Sovereign in each realm. Position The role of the Head of the Jinavian Imperium is recognised by its members as the "symbol of their close association": the Head of the Imperium is a symbol of the association, playing a very important role in shaping the Imperium. The Emperor of Jinavia serves as the leader. The Head of the Imperium attends the semestral Heads of Government Meeting (HOGM) summits, held at locations throughout the Dominions and Jinavia, and has a series of private meetings with the Imperium countries' leaders. The Emperor or a representative is also present at the quadrennial Jinavian Games. List of titles and honours of Holy Jinavian Emperor * Lord of Āryāvarta * Aryamehr * Successor of Arjuna Related Voices * Jinavia * Jules IX of Jinavia * Imperial Guard (Jinavia) * Coronation of the Jinavian Emperor Category:Jinavia